This invention relates to a device for sealing the gap under a door.
Occupied spaces such as homes, apartments, hotel rooms and the like are often not provided with anything to close the gap beneath their doors. If no sealing device is used beneath the door, noise, air, insects, dust and other pollutants may pass through the gap and enter the occupied space. This reduces the comfort, privacy and cleanliness of the occupied space. If the door is an exterior door, cold air may enter during the winter months and hot air may enter during the summer months, adding to the expense of keeping the occupied space at a comfortable temperature.
A variety of devices are available for sealing such gaps but, to my knowledge, they are all attached to the door. This is unsightly and it creates problems as the devices must not interfere with the swinging movement of the door. When adjusted to enable such swinging movement, these devices are often ineffective to seal the gap when the door is closed. Efforts to avoid this problem have led only to complicated and expensive self-adjusting devices.